


Like a cat on a leash

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: At least for Bendy, Exhibitionism, Exotic Genitalia, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Probably full of typos, Read and you'll find out ;), Sammy has a dick, Sammy is Bendy's bitch, Senpai will never notice you Sammy, Teasing, Well - Freeform, Written on a phone at 7am after an all nighter, bendy does too but..., d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Bendy decides what his prophet gets as a reward.





	Like a cat on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS HAS TYPOS.  
> Like the tags say... I'm writing on a smart phone, I'm tired, stressed, trying to blow off some steam via writing.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ ranvomitsart (art blog) & the-sin-machine (ugly blog to dump bendy stuff from my phone and avoid flooding my main with ugly doodles)
> 
> Yes, you can make fanart of this if you happen to like it that much.

It's not like he... minded it... but Sammy would very much prefer to not to be oh so mercilessly teased like this...

If it was any other person he wouldn't allow it in a million years. The Composer was quite the sadistic type himself; but this situation was different, very very different.

Displayed obscenely in front of him, the large ink demon sat on a wooden chair; his signature smirk plastered across his ink dripping face; his clawed hand, free from his glove, toyed with the most sensitive part of his anatomy; quite a show for Sammy to see.  
The corrupted man kneeled before the object of his devotion, mouth watering, ink dripping from the corners of his lips as Bendy groaned deeply, his fingers buried in the soaked, warm and pulsating slit under his throbbing and dribbling cock, scissoring inside of him, letting nasty wet splashing noises reach Sammy's ears in an utterly obscene kind of melody just for him to hear.

"H..h..a.. My Lord..." 

Sammy rasped, begging, his eyes fixated on Bendy's deft fingers pleasuring himself so dirtyly; he wished they were his...or his mouth, or his dick... but Sammy wasn't allowed to touch, and he well knew that disobeying Bendy meant death.

He wasn't even allowed to touch himself, truth to be told, he could only watch, his aching erection throbbed painfully, his engorged soaked dick rested on his legs begging for attention as Bendy continued to shamelessly finger fuck himself on Sammy's face.

The demon began to buck his hips, trying to get more friction inside of his slicked up slit, now using his other hand to jerk his dick off.  
Thick strands of inky lubricant began to drip from his dick and slit as he drove himself crazy with lustful pleasure; Sammy ached in place, wishing that he could at least use his tongue to taste some of that delicious drink.... but he knew better, his fingers splayed around turning his hands into fists from how hard he was fighting back his urges. The aching between his legs was already so painful that it got him moving around in place, trying to find a comfortable position for his neglected cock.

"My good darlin' sammy~"

Bendy muttered hotly, noticing the pianist's struggle.

"You're such a good little sheep aren't you, my...nnhg... prophet?"

Sammy felt he could orgasm just by getting praised like that alone, the ache that suddenly struck his nether regions made him realize that, and he only responded with a pathetic moan as the sensation spread across his body, unfulfilled.

"I'm...close...hn..."

Bendy gasped between a chorus of squelching sounds, one of his legs now lifted, his hoof on the chair, spreading himself even more filthyly, both of his hands working on a constant rythm, stealing groan after groan from his throat.

"Ahh...hh...My Lord...I'm...please...!!"

Sammy begged desperately, ready to orgasm himself, fisting his hands on his thighs like an obedient bitch.

Bendy could feel his hot and soaked insides throbbing around his fingers, tightening more around the welcoming invading objects as his dick pulsed in his other hand, seemingly harder and hotter as he neared climax.  
The sensation of orgasm took over his whole body so violently and suddenly that he almost cried out, writhing on the chair, gripping on it as he ejaculated thick strands of inky come on his stomach; his insides contracting and spasming at the same time, sending him on a trip of raw lust that rendered him useless in place for quite a few seconds.

Coming down from the high, Bendy lazily slid his fingers between his legs again, touching along his leaking opening naughtyly as he purred to himself, only to remember the man in front of him....

Sammy still haven't orgasmed, and the stabbing pain in his testicles almost made him tear up.

Bendy stood in front of him, licking his fingers clean from his fluids.

"Good work, Sammy." 

He seemed to chuckle, and the musician hoped his good performance would allow him his so needed release; yet Bendy gracefully turned on his heel and walked away, yet not before grabbing Sammy's chin forcefully, making the composer face him.

"Your only reward is my entertainment."


End file.
